


Only Her

by mmila



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmila/pseuds/mmila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta narrates his memories about Katniss Everdeen through the years, all the times he wishes she was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Her

I mend my hair back trying to put it in place, gold liquid falling down my eyes, I unsuccessfully search for a napkin until I see someone is handing me a cloth, I stroke it over my face taking off the sour fluid. 

Finnick spat beer on my face, he’s mad that I poured the content of my cup entirely on his jeans. Annie, his girlfriend, had begged me earlier to keep him away from these horrendous pants but I didn’t listen and now I’m stuck with him looking like a douchbag by my side, he drags well enough attention without his purple jeans and tonight he’s become an easy target for the eyes.

Around me people are having a good time, I hear their noise over the loud music that’s enveloping the hot atmosphere. I shouldn’t be here, it’s almost summer break and I need to study for my finals, but instead I’m at this party along with a hundred other people getting drunk. 

I wouldn’t miss it though, I wouldn’t miss the chance to see her again, it’s been a year since I last saw her and now I’m at her house trying to steady my nerves on her presence.

Her eyes are abrasive, argent balls of fire that fuse my feet on the ground so solid I can’t move. I gaze at her sliding among the guests and chatting with her friends. She hadn’t changed a lot, she still has that power to make me feel inferior, a little boy watching this divine phenomenon. She’s stunning and definitely a lot sexier than she was in High School, her high heels boots synchronized with her hazardous posture and her dark locks falling down on her back. I love when her hair is down, I didn’t have a lot of chances to see it over the years but in my dreams it was constantly swaying free down her shoulders, I notice another thing I hadn’t seen a lot, her perfect teeth, she has this breathtaking smile capable of illuminate or destroy anyone. My eyes dart on her toned body, her clothes are not remarkably revealing, instead it hugs her on the right curves, her frame is harmonious, dazzling. Katniss Everdeen seems to exhale attitude, just like she ever did and I’m hypnotized one more time.

It has always been like this.

 

We were seven and it was the first day of school when she compelled me. It was told that our music teacher was sick and her father had volunteered to be the substitute for a few months, he used to say that “Everyone needs a little music in their lives.” Mr. Everdeen was a music major and ran a little record company down the street.

His classes were fun, spontaneous and he tried to encourage us to be as loud as we wanted as long as we loved what we do. He was our favorite teacher. His daughter, Katniss was the first one to sing for the class, and everyone stopped to listen whenever she did it, her voice was mesmerizing. I remember thinking she was an angel, and since then, it hadn’t changed, her dark braids and big silver eyes still torment my dreams.

I paid a lot of attention on her while growing up, she has some kind of energy that always drive me to her, she’s really kind, specially with her baby sister Prim, she loved nature, music and she was incredibly good at sports. It wasn’t a lot of information but I never really had the guts to talk to her back then, none of the boys my age did either so I wasn’t alone on this boat.

When we started to feel attracted to girls, Katniss Everdeen was the first choice of every guy in my class. 

She was my only choice. 

We didn’t speak to girls a lot, it was still weird and they didn’t make it easy for us interacted, only walking in big groups and giggling when we approached.

During P.S. classes just a couple of them would play with us, while the rest thought it was too gross to play with sweating boys and get a few scratches. They always chose another game we weren’t allowed to join.

Katniss and Clove didn’t mind, in fact they were way better than most of the boys. The thing is, Clove was too aggressive, she was very competitive and we had to keep our distance. Katniss on the other hand always had fun playing with us, she was sweet and easygoing. It didn’t take long for us to start fighting over her, to be the one who was covering her in the game, just to have the chance to be near her. 

I’m sure she was in everybody’s mind the first time they jacked off. I know she was in mine.

Sometimes a guy would try to take advantage of the situation and touch her boob, but she broke Marvel’s nose the first time he did it. We stopped with the boobs and butt’s stuff because it was too obvious and the teacher was giving us detention, besides, Katniss was pissed at us and started to bond with Clove who couldn’t wait to beat the shit out of us. However we didn’t stop fighting to help her when she fell and then trying to be the one to push her down so she would fall on top of us, or the other way around, we didn’t really mind the position, we were addicted and it was very hard to keep us away from her. 

Even then she didn’t realize the effect she had on us.

 

When her father died she shut everybody off her world. We remembered him and how loved he was so we respected once she stopped talking to us and just wanted to be alone. I learned that her mother was a renowned surgeon and didn’t have a lot of time to take care of her daughters. Consequently Katniss was the only one to look after her sister.

I tried to do something for her, to remind her that we cared, that I cared, and I didn’t want her to be alone, she could count on me. When my dad told me her sister’s birthday was two days after the funeral and it was a shame she wouldn’t have a happy day, I spent all week trying to get the sugar primroses right for her cake.

I went to her house and for the first time I spoke directly to Katniss, just the two of us, well, it wasn’t exactly a conversation since she didn’t really said a word, I said I made a cake for Prim and at first she hesitated, but then she took the cake and gave me a hug. I went home with a smile from ear to ear that day. I made up scenarios in my head about us and all the possible circumstances I could have her.

We didn’t talk for the rest of that year.

I used to spend all my time off working on my family’s bakery, it was my way of avoiding my mom, we never had a good relationship and she hated that place, on the contrary me and my brothers loved it, they were older than me so we weren’t extremely close, it wasn’t really a problem since I was pretty good at making friends and connecting with people, except that silver eyed girl. The only one I wanted but for some reason couldn’t even smile at her without trembling.

Dad noticed the times she came to the bakery the way I reacted to her. He always asked my help when Katniss was there, which was kind of embarrassing, but I didn’t complain. Most of times she came with a boy who looked exactly like her but taller, he knew my brothers so he never disturbed my brief interactions with her, occupying his time talking about football. However I couldn’t help the way I felt when he made her smile or opened the door for her.

The kids in school started to go out and mix with girls, some of us started to date, but Katniss was still distant. Eventually, the boys started to focus on Glimmer and Cashmere, whom got huge body changes over the summer. I kissed Delly Cartwright a couple of times but there was never something romantic between us, I think she just hang around because she had a crush on my brother, he was the captain of the football team on Twelve High School. I didn’t mind Delly, I was probably using her to get over Katniss.

 

When our freshmen year started Katniss wasn’t so alone anymore, she was still friends with Madge Undersee, the senator’s daughter, from our year. But it wasn’t just the two of them, Katniss was always hanging out with Gale Hawthorne, the tall guy who looked like her, he seemed to draw an awfully huge attention from the girls, Johanna Mason was also around, she was so intimidating that even my brother was scared of messing up with her. Madge would arrive school with bodyguards sometimes and in addition to these, everybody assumed Gale and Katniss were dating. 

Basically I didn’t stand a chance there. Did I? I mean, how do you approach someone like that? You just don’t. I was terrified.

Besides, girls were starting to pay attention on me. If I couldn’t have the one I wanted then I would wait for her and maybe have fun in the mean time. It was nice to have them interested in me and I was just trying to enjoy myself.

Katniss never showed up to our parties, but once in a while I saw her with Gale and Johanna on my brother’s parties, she seemed to have fun with them. I used to get terribly drunk at those parties, I'd leaned on the wall imagining how it feels like to be with her, just touch her flawless olive skin and feel her lips. My brother’s friends started to call me ‘bindweed boy’ since I always ended up glued on a wall after rising from the ground, immobile, stuck in my fantasy.

Once I sat behind her for a few weeks in History, she always smelled amazingly good, something between floral, softly citric and woody. I used to count the freckles down her neck, under her braid, not my best idea given that I almost failed that semester, so I figure it was best to avoid being near her in class. I didn’t succeed though. No matter where I sat I would always take a glance.

 

Just like my brother, Gale graduated two years from us, he went to the Army. Johanna was still around for a whole year and was bitter than ever. I couldn’t wait for our senior year. 

However Katniss was still unapproachable. Only went to parties when Gale or Johanna was in town, it looked like she didn’t want to hang out with us.

I’ve always wondered what her interests were and what she did on her time off, one time someone asked Madge, she just said Katniss was always with her sister. It wasn’t enough to keep us from speculating. I drew a lot of scenarios in my head. Some I’m not very proud of, with an imagination of a horny teenage boy you can have a clue.

Even if she didn’t hang out with us, her presence had an impact on everybody. My friends used to say she didn’t like boys our age, we weren’t good enough for her. Therefore I tried to move on, although she was impregnated layers down my skin.

 

I got in Panem University. Johanna Mason was also attending, but in a different campus, she was close friends with my roommate Finnick, she also Annie's roommate. I would avoid her as much as I could, when you really get to know her she’s not as crazy, in fact sometimes we would have meaningful conversations. But when she’s around I have to bite my tongue to not ask about Katniss. 

I never saw her again. Only the few braided girls walking around that I thought resembled her, none of them lived up to the real one though. I expected to see her during the holidays but she never came to the bakery.

It was two weeks before summer break when I heard Johanna and Annie talking to Finnick about a party at their house, they were in the kitchen eating the remaining of last night’s pizza and I was desperate on my computer writing a project due the next day, I was mad, shushing to keep them quiet.

When unexpectedly I heard Johanna saying something about her friend Gale coming for the weekend and that she and Katniss were very excited because they didn’t talk to him since Christmas.

I think I might have screamed. “Katniss?”

Their necks turned at me in shock, they all seemed perplexed by my sudden interest. Annie was the one who spoke first. “Yeah. Why? Do you know her?”

“I totally forgot you knew her!” Johanna exclaimed.

Confused, I closed my laptop and walked to where they were standing. “Yeah yeah. Do you know her Annie?”

Johanna’s loud laugh filled the room and the couple joined her. “What?” I asked.

I learned that Katniss is also Johanna and Annie’s roommate, that Finnick always talked about this girl from my district who lives with them but for some reason I never connected the dots. I felt so stupid. 

She’s here, I was screaming in my head. She has always been here.

“What the hell is wrong with you? You can catch up with your friend Katniss Friday on their party.” Finnick offered me later that night. I’m sure he knew she’s anything but a random friend to me but I just nodded. Lost in my thoughts.

 

It's Friday night and Katniss spends half of her time chatting with Gale and the other half helping Annie hosting the party. 

At least she acknowledged me when I arrived, she was a genuinely surprised to see me and said that I was always welcome to come back and I should make myself at home.

Of course I’m watching her since I got here, replaying her words in my mind again, its bizarre how she can put me on my toes without even a look, just being in the same room and she has the influence to control me, my breath matches her pace as my heart beats along her movements.

Finnick and Johanna caught me starring a couple of times, I’m relieved that they aren’t making a big deal of it since Johanna never misses one chance to mess with people and Finnick is always up to find out our deeper secrets, he knows exactly how to do it, I have to give him credit for the times he got me free entrance in a nightclub without needing my id.

Instead, Johanna engages in a conversation with me after Annie reprehended Finnick for throwing beer at one of her guests, me. 

Gale joins us right after her, its weird when I realize I like this guy, who knew he was funny? He got a few good jokes and hilarious stories about his life in the army, soon enough Katniss is beside me talking with the group. 

I freeze with her proximity but they’re nice and a little drunk so my behavior doesn’t seem to attract their attention.

Gradually I go back to the discussion, they have an interesting interaction, like she does with me, Johanna launches a package of her inappropriate thoughts aloud to Katniss, making her best to get a reaction from her friend. Johanna is furious when she teams with Gale and twists her words back to her. 

When they’re done with Johanna’s never ending efforts to get back to then, we feel nostalgic and share stories about back home. I watch as Katniss talks about how they used to go the woods behind our school, they would climb trees and hunt the possums that once in a while appeared on our classes making all the girls scream and threaten to sue the school, they make fun of Gale who wasn’t as fast as them and sometimes would go to school smelling terrible after their missions.

I furtively gaze at Katniss, she’s so close I could count the freckles on her nose. I can scent her perfume, the same I remember years ago on History class. Her body radiates heat as I feel the stream from my sides down my spine. 

I tighten my fingers on the bottle of beer and shove my other hand on my pocket refraining away from her before I do something stupid. We talk about my brother’s legendary parties and that one time someone called the cops. 

It seems silly that I was so scared of these people in High School.

When it’s Johanna’s time to refill the party she asks Gale to help her, leaving me and Katniss alone. I try to play it cool and carry on the conversation but I get nervous next to her, especially with those silver eyes that always haunted me focusing on my every move making my pulse race faster and ears go red.

It’s not easy but she’s surprisingly open, I don’t know if it’s the alcohol but the conversation becomes almost effortless afterwards. We talk about the bakery and it’s adorable when she mentions her favorite goods and praises my work, yes Katniss bears a lovely smile while describing cheese buns and it’s the one meant to illuminate me. 

I’m in my best behavior and listen carefully to everything she’s saying, I don’t want her to regret talking to me in the first place. I tried to be charming and captivating but I don’t think I impressed her, or maybe I’m not really knowing how to be myself or do these things around her so I just focus on the conversation, which seems to be working because she doesn’t make a move to leave me anytime soon.

When the dialogue fades her tone is almost a song “Peeta” She calls my name avoiding my eyes and looking at her shoes. She whispers softly but just hearing my name in her silk voice is a trigger for my sharp palpitations. “I never thanked you for the cake. Prim’s birthday cake.” 

My chest trembles.

“Thank you.” She says blushing.

It takes me by surprise.

I didn’t know she remembered it or noticed me at all back then. I was just one more stupid boy from middle school to her, but I can see she’s beings honest when she finally looks at my eyes, a pool of metal melting with my words, trapped in my throat. 

I need to say something quick or she might think I’m some kind of retarded staring at her in silence with my mouth hanging open.

I don’t know what to say, I need to do something. 

In an act of boldness I reach for her hand, she squeezes it tossing a jolt of heat down my body and I can’t hold the wide smile forming on my face. 

“Did she like it?” I finally ask.

Now she’s smiling too, the most beautiful smile I’ve seen. “She loved it. We tried to replicate the flowers tons of time but we never succeed.”

“You could’ve just asked me and I would gladly make another.” I offer.

“And miss all the fun? I should’ve asked you to teach me instead” she says naturally.

I laugh masking the way my heart abruptly jumps faster on my chest “I wish you did.”

And then Annie is next to us talking about how cute Gale and Johanna look together. If being near her wasn’t enough now I get to know that Gale is possibly interested in someone else.

Fuck yes.

After taking a glance at them Katniss chuckles and warns her friend “If she hears you saying things like this she might punch you” she pauses and rearranges her thoughts “She’ll punch you for sure.”

Annie shrugs and look at our hands still connected making Katniss pull back. “You guys are all insensitive. I’m lucky I’m from another district.”

Annie continues grumbling about how her roommates are always so cold and don’t understand what love is. Katniss takes a step back and raises her brows “Wow. I’ll need a drink after this” and walks off.

I’m left with Finnick’s tongue down Annie’s throat in less than five seconds.

I need to take a break, and fast. 

I go outside and breathe deeply until I feel my pulse is steadying again, I allow me a minute to bean as wide as I want before going back. I’m drifting, I let the wind smooth my skin and I dry my sweaty palm on my jeans. My mind goes back to her and everything that just occurred. When I find myself fist bumping the air I know I need to get back, an old lady walking on the street looks at me like I’m crazy.

I decide to interact with the rest of the people for my own good. I need to distract myself for at least half an hour before staring at Katniss again.

One hour later and I notice her talking with a big guy. I know he’s interested in her because he keeps leaning towards her and touching her arms. I can see he’s putting some effort to make her laugh but she seems a little off and maybe even bothered by it, if Gale wasn’t three feet away from her I would check and see if she was okay.

I fill my cup with more drink trying to busy myself before Finnick catch me stalking her again and sit by their little bar before looking up.

Well, there’s definitely something weird going on, Johanna is between them shouting something to big guy which irritates Katniss because she starts arguing with Johanna as big guy smirks behind his beer watching girls fighting over him. Gale is there now, dragging Johanna by the arm, but they don’t go very far before they all look at my direction. 

I freeze. 

Shit. 

They caught me staring. I look around to see if there’s someone else they might be looking at. 

Nothing. 

Shit. 

What is happening?

When I turn again Gale and Katniss are pointing to me and continue talking to big guy who now is looking right at me in anger. 

What.The.Fuck. 

Johanna is watching me amused, I can’t quite capture what she’s thinking or what this is about but her smile is really wide, I’ve never seen her grinning this way before and it’s making me uncomfortable.

Katniss waves at me and I hesitate before waving back. I don’t have enough time to think once she decides to leave the group and approaches me, without any hint of what the hell is going on she presses her lips full on mine.

I can feel the pulse from the back of my ears. 

I don’t respond. I can’t react to what just happened. 

Katniss Everdeen just kissed me. 

And I didn’t kiss her back. I don’t know if I closed my eyes or if I did something wrong. 

Damn. 

I’m so lost that I forgot to acknowledge the fact that she’s right here.

She’s looking at me with pleading eyes. “Peeta, could you please pretend to be my boyfriend for the night?”

Do something. 

React you dumbass. 

I’m still not able to form any sentence so I just nod dumbly.

She looks relieved for a second “Thank you.” Then rushes to say. “Sorry I took you by surprise. I didn’t mean to embarrass or bother you.”

I shake my head and regain my posture. “You didn’t embarrass me at all Katniss. If someone needs to say thanks here, it should be me, for having you as my girlfriend.” I’m astonished that I managed to sound playfully.

Blush forms on her cheeks and she laughs going along with me. “Don’t worry, I’ll be an amazing girlfriend”

I know she will. I take the opportunity to travel my fingers through her hair, I’ve dreamed about touching her soft curls for so long that the feeling is surreal. “Thank you girlfriend” I finish, making my best to come out as charming.

She rolls her eyes at my attempt. “Oh damn. I got one of those lame relationships” she jokes.

“Just like Annie wanted” I say sounding proud. “See? I already have the approval of your friends”

She punches me playfully “Don’t be such an asshole about it ok?”

I throw my hands in the air in defense of her aggressive behavior. “Don’t mock me. I want a healthy relationship out of this.” I add “By the way, remember, we’re madly in love, so it’s all right to kiss me anytime you feel like it. “

She laughs. “Thanks, I’ll keep it in my mind.”

Fuck. I might fall dead right here and I wouldn’t be surprised.

Stay calm. Relax. I take a few breaths. That’s it. Now be charming you stupid chicken. Talk to her.

When I ask her for an explanation about our situation she doesn’t give me a lot, just that that big guy is harassing her since last year but she didn’t want to be rude because she takes a couple of classes with him and for some reason someone warned her to take him down gently and not hurt his feelings, so she said she had a boyfriend back home. And now he was annoying her saying she was lying that there’s was no one from her district and the rest I concluded myself.

Katniss doesn’t stay by my side most of time, she’s busy with the party and Gale. She said she needs to spend her time with ‘Soldier Hawthorne’ all the chances she gets otherwise she won’t see him before he goes back to the Army. And the reason is once he enters Johanna’s room, they don’t leave it. 

I must be dreaming.

I then stick with Gale, if she says she’s spending her time with him then that’s what I’m doing. My plan doesn’t fail on me. For a moment she sits on my lap and let me caress her hair. I don’t feel ashamed when I lost myself on her essence and don’t answer their questions, she smells so fucking good. I also don’t care that Gale might know my feelings for her, he probably knows from the looks he keeps giving me.

Later, when he and Johanna are nowhere to be seen I join her in the kitchen, helping to gather some bottles. I see big guy from earlier walking towards us.

“Your friend is coming” I warn her. Katniss looks around trying to see who the friend I’m talking about is “Who?” she asks.

I take her chin with my indicator keeping her eyes on mine “Don’t look. It’s the big guy you and Johanna were fighting to earlier. He’s approaching.”

She knits her brows “What? I wasn’t fighting guys earlier”.

I take the bottles from her hands and place them on the bench near us. “The guy you told I was your boyfriend.”

She hums in understanding and comes closer.

First she brushes her nose against mine. Her lips ghost over my cheek for a painful moment. She brushes her bottom lip on my chin and I can feel her smile falling when I realize I’m once again not reciprocating her.

As much as I want to take her and feel every single bit she allows me to, right now I don’t want to interfere on her teasing. I decide to just slide one hand on the back of her neck and caress her skin on my way.

She seems to approve it because just like that she captures my top lip in her mouth. Her movement is serene when she repeats it. I nip at her bottom lip loosely. The kiss is lazy. We just take time savoring each other’s lips. Sucking. Biting.

I adventure my tongue slightly trying to taste her and in response she molds our bodies together. One hand goes up my hair and the other presses my shoulder. She trails her tongue over my teeth and finds mine.

I wrap my free arm around her back trying to get impossibly closer. Her rhythm is slow. Sensual. She takes my lips again, this time with her tongue. I do the same. I claim her lips. I crave them. 

She darts her tongue into my mouth again and I can feel my body quietly burning and melting along her structure. Despise my desire I don’t rush her. Our tongues collide and her hand wanders through my nape. My skin tingles with her touch and I feel numb.

I don’t know how long we’re doing this but when she starts pulling back I catch her lips one more time. She smiles and let me suck on them taking my time. Damn I could kiss her my whole life. I could live for this woman’s lips. I feel like I’m already living for it.

She smoothly ends it and places a peck on my chin. I take a few seconds to fully absorb this moment before opening my eyes.

Her eyes are calm and there’s something there that makes me relax immediately. She travels her fingers until they find my lips and slides her thumbs around them from the middle top until they rest on my chin tracing a perfect heart shape on their way.

I can’t help the shiver forming on my neck and arms. She smiles again when I shudder. The gesture is so genuine and so full of meanings that I don’t know how to take it.

It feels like I’m floating. I want to scream. I need to kiss her again. She then moves one thumb away and slides under her bottom lip, I understand now that she was doing it simply to remove the saliva from the area and my heart tightens a little.

Her voice is playful when she talks “How’s that for a girlfriend, huh?” I look away to avoid her eyes so she doesn’t see that I’m not exactly playing a game, and when look back she’s raising her eyebrows “What? You said that I could kiss you, you suggested it”.

I take a deep breath to compose myself. “That was more than I could ask from a girlfriend actually” I say.

She frowns. “So you didn’t like it?”

I don’t believe someone sane would not like her kiss, why is she asking me this? I thought it was obvious I enjoyed the kiss way too much.

I shake my head. “Of course I liked it, it was incredible”.

She doesn’t seem to believe me because she continues with a skeptical look on her face. “Tell you what, don’t laugh at me but the truth is, this kiss is going right up to my top 10 list” I offer.

She laughs and rolls her eyes. “Right. I bet it’s on your top 5”.

I pretend to be mad at her. But fuck it. She is so beautiful.

“I said don’t laugh, I’m opening my heart to you” The sad part is that this is completely true, but I continue. “It could even be on my top 3 but you will never know”.

She pushes me playfully. “Oh. I know”. She says in a provocative tone.

I’m sure she knows. I’m sure everyone in this party knows. I shrug “No. You don’t. How do you plan to find out?”

The air between is denser. Her eyes go wild. My mouth goes dry. She bites her bottom lip. And before any of us say a word we’re moving through the party, we find the stairs in one heartbeat. She rushes to open a door down the corridor on the second floor. I don’t have time to locate myself when she crashes her body against mine.

This time she’s hungry, she doesn’t wait for me. She sucks my mouth, my jaw, my neck, my ear. Oh fuck, she sucks my earlobe so furiously that I have to take control before losing it.

I take her hair full on my palm and pull her back, her eyes are not innocent anymore, she’s bursting into lust, her chest is rising fast, her cheeks are flush and her mouth is redder than ever.

Her hands reach the hem of my shirt and she makes a move to take it off. In one second our clothes are on the floor and we’re wearing nothing but our underwear.

She climbs the bed behind us and I don’t wait for her to call me to follow her. She pushes me on my back and kisses me hard. Her hands going from my chest to my arms in fury. I grab her thighs strongly and she moans. I don’t know exactly when I got my hard on but now I’m fully aware of it as she starts to circle her hips through it. Her moans are louder and she moves her mouth to my neck. Her breath is hot on my skin. I press her harder against me. She cries. 

I give her open mouthed kisses on her jaw line and slide my lips to her collarbone. I take her ass without mercy and pull her up so I’m facing her breasts. She objects until my tongue finds them. She groans in appreciation. My hands move on her back and unclasp her bra. She slides it off and I’m awarded with a better view than my wild dreams.

I reach one nipple with my teeth. She gasps. I take her flavor in, her soft skin, her moans and breaths. On my way to suck on her other nipple she doesn’t give in. She’s too impatient. She slides back down, her center finding my hard on again. I don’t protest. Instead, I take them on my palms and run my tongue along her ear. Her motions grow faster. “Oh Peeta. Fuck”.

I’m moving along with her, the thin layers of our underwear causing a heated friction. I grab her ass again and she supports her hands on my chest. Fuck. I look up to her. Eyes closed, parted lips, hair falling over her nipples. I can’t believe in what I’m seeing. “Peeta” She breaths. I almost can’t hold on when she says my name like this. It doesn’t take long for her to collapse over me. If she took just a few more seconds I would join her but I don’t want this to end so soon.

I roll us until she is on her back, she’s still trying to recover when I take off her panties and see her wetness. My cock throbs at the sight. Katniss rises and reaches my underwear. “Your turn” she says under heavy breaths. I obey her, in no time I reach for my jeans to find my wallet. I go back to the bed with a little packet in hands but she takes it from me. She shakes her head. “I’ll do it” biting her lips. A crook smile emerging on her face.

She pushes me back and kisses me almost as slow as a few minutes ago. She takes her time kissing my chest, sucking my nipple. Her hands ghosts my sides and awakens all the hair of my body. Fuck. She’s driving me crazy.

Her bottom lip slides down my waistband and she decides to tease me with soft pecks along my groin, never close enough from where I want her. “Katniss” I hiss. She laughs quietly and runs her thumb up my cock. Fuck. She encircles the tip and looks into my eyes when she tastes her own lips again. Fuck fucking fuck. Her grip is firm. She pumps me up and down with determination. I call her name. Her other hand runs around until finding my balls. I groan. My hips start to move along and I fight to keep my eyes open to watch her. With a satisfied grin she has mercy on me and decides stop her naughty game. “There’s no way I’m letting you go now” I think aloud. She kisses me smiling between my lips in response and hurries to put the condom down on me. Quickly she adjusts her position above me.

I pull her back imposing. “No way”. She doesn’t understand. She can take control later, right now I have other plans.

I shift and open her legs wide under me and drag her up so I’m finally facing her entirely. Oh. My. I devour her completely with my eyes. I slid my indicator down her folds slowly. She whimpers. I grin. Now it’s her turn.

I push two fingers into. “Already so wet” I look into her eyes “I’m just starting with you” She mewls when they leave her. I take the wet fingers in my mouth and lick her juice. We moan together. “You know what Katniss? I need to do this. Will you allow me?” She doesn’t respond but I can see the urge on her eyes.

I take my cock in my hands and tease her barely stroking her folds with the tip. She’s trying to keep calm so I go to where she needs. I press the tip on her clit and encircle it slowly, so slow that she’s moving with me trying to get a little more speed. “Fuck you Peeta” she huffs when I pull back. I laugh amused. “That’s the plan” I say.

She grabs my cock and puts it on her entrance once again but I stop her. She groans. “Relax. I just want another kiss for my top list.” I smirk “But this time I want your lower lips” I announce.

I don’t give her a chance to react, in a quick move I open her legs wider and lift her hips to my mouth, I go right on my target and suck hard on her clit, her words come out as a scream.

Oh. I’ve been waiting for this forever.

Katniss Everdeen is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff so I'm sorry for the mistakes. I hope it's not bad.


End file.
